You Found Me, a 12XClara FanFiction
by WhouffleGurl.02
Summary: Clara Oswald's beginning to accept the Doctor's change when she suddenly falls ill from a lethal venom. When the Doctor finds her, what lengths will he go to in order to bring her back? Will he succeed? and most importantly...what will their future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey guys! So, I've decided to call 12XClara not only Whouffle or Whouffaldi, but also Souelve, mashing together Souffle and Twelve. That way, I'm a Soufelf! AND YOU ARE ALL THE SOUELVES SO GET ON THIS SHIP. *clears throat.* Anyways. This isn't going to be a very long story, not like 24 chapters or things like that, more like 3-5. At the most, ten. Or twelve. But probably just 3-5. :) Anyways, after I finish this story, I'm planning on starting a couple of stories, one full of Whouffaldi oneshots and twoparters, the other an actual(hopefully long-lasting as in 15-25 chapters) storyline creatively called 'After Trenzalore'. So stick with me, and we'll go on a whouffle adventure! :D ANYWAYS...time to read the chapter here, and don't forget to review if you did or didn't like it, and fave if you did! :) ~Whoufflegurl**_

* * *

Clara folded up the checkered blanket and flipped the basket lid shut just before the sound of the TARDIS filled up her flat. She took the basket's handle in an arm and held onto the blanket in the other. Walking through the doors of the TARDIS, she filled the air with a cheerful hello.  
"Hello, Clara." the Doctor was flipping a page in one of his books. He seemed to read all the time now, especially liking Amelia Williams' books. Clara furrowed her eyebrows at the thought. Despite the fact she'd grown up on those books, she still felt tingly at the name, like she'd met Amelia Williams before. A light went on in her head and she smiled.  
"Reading one of Amy's books again, Doctor?"  
"Just started this one."  
Clara walked over to him and looked at the book.  
"_The Centurion's Secret_? You've read that at least ten times in the past thirteen weeks." Clara raised her eyebrows at the cover, which seemed different than normal. Instead of the usual brown papery cover with the title and authors name, he had a copy with the illustrated cover of a centurion and a box. She grinned. She must've accidently left her copy on the TARDIS last time.  
_Accidently._  
She set the basket and blanket on the console quite loudly in front of him, causing his slightly wrinkled forehead to wrinkle more as he raised his eyebrows and peeked over the top of the book.  
"Picnic?" he asked.  
"You're taking me to the Skaists Prairies on the planet of Lielisks. Always wanted to go there. Heard how beautiful the prairies were all my life."  
"I've never mentioned it before."  
Clara frowned. Had he really forgotten Trenzalore? "But you've been to the planet."  
"…yes?"  
"Then so have I."  
"Ah." It seemed to click im his mind, because he set down the book and took off the glasses, setting them down on the blanket. He motioned towards the picnic things and Clara moved them onto the seat, and he flipped a few switches on the console, pressed a couple of buttons, and pulled a lever.  
With a groaning, wheezing noise, the TARDIS landed and the Doctor walked over to the doors while Clara grabbed the picnic stuff, making sure to snatch up the glasses. However much the Doctor disagreed with her, she knew his eyesight wasn't all that good.  
When she turned to walk out the door, she giggled. He was standing there opening the door for her, grinning the widest, happiest grin she'd ever seen him grin in this body. He gestured outside and Clara practically hopped out of the TARDIS, hearing him follow with the click of the door closing.

"It's your fault!" Clara yelped, jumping to the side, relieved she'd managed to dodge the bullet.  
"How is it my fault?!" the Doctor screeched so loud it was almost impossible it'd come from that older body. It was kind of amazing how he was managing to run, although she could tell it was getting to his back and legs.  
"You're the one who accidently whistled the 'I'm an intruder and I'm going to kill you all' call!" Clara almost fell down, tripping on a rock. She groaned. She wished she hadn't worn these ankle boots or decided to wear the short, colorful dress without tights. It'd been a while since she'd worn a dress, so she'd decided to try and impress him again, see what his reaction was. She'd always worn the shorter dresses with his previous regeneration, trying to impress the guy and get what he felt for her out of him.  
"Well you're the one who wanted to come to the planet in the first place!" He retorted, pulling her aside as if she weighed nothing when he saw rocks falling down to crush her head. She took his hand in hers and dragged him along, seeing he was starting to falter.  
"Come on, we're almost to the TARDIS! I can see it." Clara called back. Somehow, after dodging bullets and rocks, they made it to the TARDIS. The Doctor gasped for breath as he ran over and flew the TARDIS away from the planet. After he'd gotten them settled in the midst of space, he sat down and tried to catch his breath.  
Clara, who was too used to running for her life, just stood there awkwardly. She looked around the room, and realized something that made her face-palm.  
"What's-" He panted, "-wrong?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. I just forgot to cancel going to the Maitlands for Easter."  
"Why?"  
"They insisted you come and I said you would."  
"Why do you have to cancel?" He really seemed oblivious, so she raised her eyebrows and looked at him like he was crazy. He looked blank for a moment, then nodded.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." Clara sighed. "Oh well. I brought my phone anyway, which, which, dangit," Clara started to wave her hands, ready to completely cover her face with face-palms. "I left it in the picnic basket…**_which is back on the planet_**." She sighed. "Oh well. You have a phone in here." She picked up the phone and dialed the Maitlands, hoping Angie wouldn't ask for too elaborate of an explanation.

Clara walked into her flat, closing the TARDIS doors behind her. She sighed, tolerating the wind from the machine as it dissipated into nothingness, no doubt to appear into the midst of space for the Doctor to spend the week reading.  
Again.  
She limped over to her couch, groaning at the pain her feet were giving. She pulled off her shoes and threw them across the room, suddenly feeling angry and sad. Both feelings overwhelmed her at once, and she sobbed and screamed into a pillow, while fighting the urge to punch holes in the walls and throw her breakables at the tile floor.  
She eventually fell asleep, exhausted by the tears and the day, and the absolute wall with which the Doctor hid his true emotions.

Waking up, she felt worse than how she'd felt last night. She walked heavily over to the kitchen, reaching for the ice cream in the freezer. She plopped it down onto the counter and reached for a spoon. She ripped off the top and stuffed the whole spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, cringing at the way it tasted like cardboard. It didn't usually taste like this. It must just be the universe trying to break her apart.  
Clara walked over to her couch and sat down on it, turning on the TV and decided to watch whatever was on the first channel she switched to. She punched in a random number and threw the remote control across the room, as if to make herself watch the program.  
"I'll never let go." the distraught whisper of Rose filled the air, and Clara threw her head back and groaned loudly.  
"I hate this movie! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Clara shouted over mouthfuls of ice cream. "There's no possible way people can fall in love that fast, and the titanic's too tragic of a _REAL LIFE STORY FOR PEOPLE TO MAKE A FREAKING MOVIE ABOUT IT_." Clara practically screeched, storming over to the tv and clicking the off switch. She slumped against the wall, feeling awful.  
_But wasn't that how fast you fell in love with the Doctor?_  
Clara shook her head at herself.  
"No." she exclaimed. "No. Who says I even love the guy? He was ridiculous. Bowties are not cool. And purple? I mean come on. Sane people don't wear purple waistcoats and bowties and pronounce them cool."  
_He's not exactly people though, is he?_  
"No." she sighed. "I suppose he's not. I just don't know what to do." her voice dropped to a whisper without her realizing it. She didn't even know she was talking out loud. It just all came rambling out. "I loved him, I really did. I jumped into his time stream, knowing I was going to die, willing to save him. I sacrificed myself for him, I fell in love with every stupid face of his. I know I'm in love with this face." she found herself becoming drowsy, despite the hour it was. She fell asleep quickly, slumping to the floor with a thud, unknowing of her veins quickly filling with venom.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Kind of sorry about this chapter. I have no idea what came out of my fingers and hope you understand it. Hopefully you understand AND like it, because otherwise...I don't know. I'm tired. This is what came out. I didn't think. Let me know what you think, and fave and follow this story if you do like it. Again, i'm so sorry.**_

* * *

The Doctor landed the TARDIS and picked up _Melody's Song_ again, sighing as he waited for Clara to walk in like she owned the place and pronounce where he was going to take her this time, no doubt to name a place one of her echoes grew up. Mind you, he didn't mind her bossiness. He liked it a little bit even, it reminded him of how she was back in his previous body, a little more daring, a little more ready for adventure. Now she was careful, as if she was trying to touch a flame.  
He counted the seconds as he waited, skimming over the words he's read all week as he did._ 2059, 2060, 2061, 2062, 2063, what's taking her so long?_ He set down the book and adjusted his tie. He decided to go and see what she was so preoccupied with that she ignored the TARDIS, and walked out the doors. He looked around the room, furrowing his brows at the silence. He turned his head to the floor and looked over towards the TV, following some hunch. His hearts froze, his body reeling in shock. Clara was slumped on the ground in the dress she'd worn last week, her hair messy as if she'd slept in the dress, and melted, sticky ice cream that looked a little dry on the top was in a tipped over carton, sending the mess onto her floor as it had melted. He shivered at the how disgusting the ice cream looked and ran over to her at once, taking her wrist to check her heartbeat. His eyes widened when he saw her veins standing out, black-colored. And it wasn't just a normal black, it was one that made his stomach turn with the awful truth that it was a lethal poison. He pushed the ice cream carton out of her hand and picked her up, groaning as he stood up. He slowly walked over to the TARDIS, careful not to drop her. When he was inside of the TARDIS, he smiled, happy to find a hovering hospital bed right inside the doors. He gently laid Clara on the bed and pushed it to the medical room.  
Once inside, he pushed her over to the equipment and started running around and grabbing things. He winced as he pushed a long needle into her arm and pushed in the microbodies, waiting for them to travel around her body and transmit a signal to the reciever he was holding in his hands. It took a whole five seconds, but he was impatient every sing one of them, and tapped his feet. One could say he was anxious. Oh yes. The Doctor, who had just glanced at the results, was quite scared.  
"Of course it'd be the impossible girl to contract the most lethal poison in the universe!" he shouted, frustrated. He set down the reciever and put his face into his hands, leaning on his elbows, which were on the table.  
"What am I going to do?"

_Fire, everywhere, fire. Claroswiwald gasped and ran out of the kitchen and up the spiral stairs to where the children were. She gathered little Signi and Mirte in her arms and glanced out the window. Daleks, everywhere, the children's parents out there fighting the metal monsters. The young woman, Claroswiwald, made a quick decision and jumped out of the window, desperate to save the children from the fire. She landed, gratefully, on a canopy and glided down to the ground. Looking around, she saw blood and death and metal. She shook her head and shushed Signi when the little girl cried. "No, little girl. You will grow to become a great one of the universe, Signi, but only if you hush now." _  
_That made Signi stop crying. The little TimeLady had always wanted to be one of the greater TimeLords/Ladies who were heroes to their own kind. Claroswiwald had never exactly approved of that ambition, her own opinion of the 'heroes' not quite lawful to even think of. She ran across the war-filled landscape to a cave she spotted across the way, only to trip over an older looking man with a black leather coat and a vest. His white hair was spiked up. Claroswiwald yelped as she tripped, and almost dropped the children._  
_"Excuse you!" Claroswiwald shouted after the man, but he just kept walking. Shaking her head at the idiocy of the man, she turned back around to run to the cave._  
_After reaching the cave, she set down the children, who promptly pushed themselves into the back of the cave, scared. Claroswiwald peeked outside and saw a Dalek rushing down onto someone. She didn't know what she was doing or why, but suddenly she was running down the hill and bowling over the TimeLord, sending a ray of electric agony into her hearts. She fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The man she'd saved knelt beside her, and closing her eyes as she let go of her last breath. Just before she'd closed her eyes, she'd seen the man she had saved, it had been the one who had just tripped her a few minutes earlier. And for some odd reason, she was at peace. She knew Signi and Mirte would get out of this timewar alive and grow up in peace. So, she lay there dying. And as the man started running away from her, she murmured words in a language she did not understand; "Run you clever boy…and remember."_

The Doctor was pacing. The TARDIS sent a soothing hum his way, but he waved her away. His ship must've been tired of his not knowing what to do, because she sent him crashing into the wall. He groaned at the sudden impact and glared up at the ceiling.  
"Alright alright I'm listening! No need to be so grumpy. Cow." he muttered. At the TARDIS's humming, he raised his eyebrows and his eyes went wide.  
"Of course!"

_"You're a bumbling piece of garbage, Clara. Even your name is trashy. Clara. So stupid." Clara shrank against the wall, fighting back the tears. She shook from head to toe as her stepmother stomped her foot near Clara's hand, which was on the ground next to her knees, which were pulled up to her chin. She gasped in fear and brought her hand to her chest, hiding it behind her knees, bringing her other hand behind them._  
_"Xandra, what are you doing?" her father walked in the front door and into the living room, obviously shocked at the sight that beheld him, his sixteen-year old daughter pressing herself into the corner of the room, tears staining her face, loking absolutely terrified, and his wife standing above his daughter, clearly angrier than a fire's flame._  
_"Samuel. How lovely of fate to bring you here at this moment." Xandra snapped. Clara's father still stood in the doorway, his mouth opened with shock when Xandra pulled out her gun and pulled the trigger. When Samuel's limp body hit the ground, Clara screamed, only to be silenced by a kick to the head. She slumped, unconscious._  
_She woke up, gasping for air. Sitting straight up in her bed, Clara wiped sweat from her face. That was the second time she'd had the nightmare recently. She had no idea what it meant, she and Xandra got along lovely, and her father was still very much alive. It wasn't until she stood next to the window and looked up at the cloudy skies that she realized she was wrong. They were both dead. Or weren't they? She shrugged, sitting heavily down onto her chair. She turned and grabbed the stale roll that was on the table next to her and bit into it, only to spit it out when she found maggots crawling in it. _  
_"Uck!" she yelled, wiping her tongue with her hands in an effort to get the taste and maggots out. Clara turned when she heard the door open and found herself in a straitjacket. _  
_"Doctor, why am I in a straitjacket?" the queer, quiet voice of someone scared her until she realized it was her who had spoken to the tall woman who'd just come in. Actually, the woman wasn't tall, Clara realized, Clara was just sitting on the floor, wearing a straitjacket. Wait. Who's Clara?_  
_"Clara Smith, you're scheduled for extermination on the Friday after next."_  
_"What?" the girl asked, unsure of what she'd heard. Extermination? What's that?_  
_"Your death is scheduled for next Friday, Clara. Didn't you hear me the first time?"_  
_The girl furrowed her brows._  
_"Why are you killing this Clara person?"_  
_"Because she commited a very bad crime, darling."_  
_"What's that?"_  
_"She killed her whole family."_  
_"Oh." the girl blinked, completely emotionless. "That's not good, is it?"_  
_"No, it isn't. Good night, honey."_  
_"Good night mum." the girl replied, in deep thoughts, too deeply to notice the woman exchanging glances with another woman._  
_It wasn't until five minutes later…or was it five hours?…that the girl realized that she was this Clara Smith. _  
_Clara took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling herself come back to normal. She had some periods of time that weren't exactly…herself. That's what had happened to her parents. She'd killed them in one of those periods of time, when she didn't know who she was or who they were, and didn't understand anything, and hallucinations surrounded her all the time, and she didn't know. She just didn't know. But now, Clara Smith was back to normal. She looked down at the straitjacket she had on and sighed. Her yellow shirt was crumpled under the brown vest, which was wrinkled heavily under the straitjacket. Her golden-brown skirt was gathered around her knees, seeing as they were crossed._  
_"Time to get out of here." Clara grinned. She'd been working on a plan every time she was her normal self. She undid the jacket with ease and threw it across the room, happy to finally be away from its constrainment. She leapt up and ran over to the door, breaking the large window in it and jumping out of it. The alarm rang, and she started to feel fear overwhelm her. No. She had to get out. Clara turned and ran towards where she knew the exit was, because somehow it had gotten in her head. She ran out the door, setting off even more alarms and nets and traps came raining down all around her. However, she dodged all of them successfully and ran out of the parking lot and into a nearby field of grass. People were milling about, the water in the lake was still. She turned around, unsure where to go when she saw a yellow car rush by her. Clara gasped, memories rushing back to her of dreams she'd had as a kid._  
_"Doctor!" she kept yelling, unsure of how she knew the man's name. He looked at her once threw the window, but kept on driving. He did swerve away from the oncoming traffic though, which he hadn't seemed to notice before. She stood there, overwhelmed before a man in a Victorian-style suit rushed past her. She looked at him, and then was pushed back a little by another man in a furry coat. she ran after the coated one, but tripped and fell to the ground, knocking her head in the process. _  
_She lay there for a while, staring up at the mass of blue. She didn't know what the blue was, or why it was there. She didn't know who she was, but she didn't care. She giggled. Her thoughts had rhymed._  
_"Clara Smith, you are being sent to a higher security prison and your execution is being bumped up to being in two days. Make peace with your god."_  
_"Who's Clara?" the girl kept asking. Nobody answered, but one did put uncomfortable metal round things on her hands and push her into a strange thing. She gasped when the strange metal thing came to life under her and whimpered with fear the whole way to wherever they were going. Once there, the person who'd put the metal things on her wrists pushed her into a grey, dull room. The girl sat there, emotionless for two whole days, awake and unsure. Something was nagging at the girl, something she didn't understand. As she was led to the her execution, some things eventually started coming back to her, and while she never really remembered who she was for the rest of her short life, the girl remembered a blue box and a kind man in a purple suit she loved very much. She sat in the chair the mean people pushed her into and groaned as they pulled straps over her and attached metal wires to her skin, pushing a couple through and extracting blood. She remembered the clammy skin of his under her hands and remembered standing up and proclaiming; "I'm the impossible girl, and this is why.". She remembered turning and facing the man she loved and didn't know, and telling him words that had meant something to him long ago. The girl took a breath the second the executioner pulled the lever, and the millisecond before the electricity reached and killed her body, she murmured so quietly you wouldn't have heard if you tried, and she murmured the words she'd said to that man._  
_"Run you clever boy…and remember me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote one of the following echoes' spoken words how she speaks, how you would hear her. So it's supposed to be like that. It's just how she talks. Anyways, this is actually the last chapter, and thanks for the reviews! :) I have spaced the paragraphs and lines, and will be working on my oneshots right after I post this. :3 HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FELLOW WHOUFFLEPUFFS**

Clara lay there motionless, and the heart monitor started beeping. The Doctor jumped awake and saw the situation. Leaping up and running over, he started panicking.

"Don't you dare." He growled, grabbing an electric jolter that the advanced hospitals used to restart human hearts. He pressed it to where her heart was and pressed the button, starting to feel numb when Clara still lay dead. He pressed the button again, sending another electric jolt through her body.

Nothing.

"No, you can't die now. Not now. Not now, here, of all the places. How am I going to explain this?" he bit back what would've come out of his mouth, in case she could still somehow hear him.

_How am I going to live without you?_

He paced quickly, anxious. "The TARDIS is still working on the antidote for you, Clara." he remarked as if she could hear, "You'll be fine." He turned back to her and checked her pulse.

Nothing.

He took her in his arms and laid her gently on the floor.  
"Time for old earth doings, then." he muttered, then bending over her and performing CPR. He winced, hearing a rib crack. Sometimes that happened during the procedure.

_28, 29, 30._ He stopped, took a deep breath, and performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He went back to compressing her heart.  
She started to cough, and he sat back on his feet, panting.

"You gave me quite the scare, Clara." he whispered.

She, however, didn't respond. No, she was still in her deep-state of sleeping and dying.

_"You're one of them feminist girls? Oh Clara dear. It don't suit you! When will ya' learn that women just ain't good 'nough?"_

_Clara tightened her hands on the wheel, gritting her teeth. Her grandfather was sitting in the seat next to her, and it was 1969. For a fifteen year old, she knew her rights and how to speak to people like her grandfather. However, since he was old-fashioned, she decided to let it go and be the better person._

_"Look, Grandpa. There's Lake say we go use that outhouse there? I've gotta hit the wood." Clara pointed to the outhouse in the distance. She parked in the sand and got out._

_"I'm not getting out here, darlin'. Ol' Gramps has got himself a good bladder. I kin hold it til the end of da world. Go ahead."_

_Clara rolled her eyes at her grandpa and closed her door. She ran to the outhouse and went, and climbed out, only to see a completely different scene than when she'd went in._

_"Woah." she breathed. She turned around and saw a red car parked not far from here, and she turned again and saw people having a picnic._  
_Except the people were standing up, and talking to.._

_"An astrunat?" she wondered, tipping her head. She saw a man in a jacket talking to the astronaut and saw a man appear in front of her and hold out a gun towards the man in the jacket._

_"No! Whaddya think yer doin', man?" she reached for the gun and the man elbowed her in the face. She took a few steps back, shocked. Clara brought her fingers to her lips and brought them away, feeling woozy when she saw the blood there._

_"How dare ya! Is there no chivalreh anymur? Kin you jest hit a lady now and get 'way wid it? Tat's not equalty, that's sexism, you jerk!" She hopped onto the man's back and he fell backwards, crushing her as they dropped onto the ground. He jumped up quickly, turning around._

_"Shut up, little girl." He hissed, pointing the gun at her. She glared at him as she got up. _

_"Whaddya think yer doin', tryna kill dat man?"_

_"It's not your business." _

_"Now it is." Clara leaped for the gun and grabbed it just as it fired. She gasped, being flown back an inch or two by the shock before dropping to the ground. Clara felt metal on her fingers and saw the man running for her. She tightened her fingers around the gun and brought it up, shooting the man's head. He fell down at once, dead already. She forced herself to get up, leaving the gun there. She picked up the man's arms and dragged him into the outbox, ignoring the sound of screams and "Doctor!"s outside. Clara closed the door behind them and picked up the man slowly, feeling as if she'd drop and breath her last any second, the pain almost ripping her apart. She slowly put the man's body into the hole until half of him was in there. Grimacing at what the dead man's body would now have contact with, she pushed the rest of him through until she heard a splat below. She groaned and exited the outhouse. _

_Clara was relieved to find she was back where she'd begun, and started limping towards the car, holding her hand to where she'd been shot. Her grandfather must've seen the distress on her face, because he jumped out of the car and ran over, removing her hand from the wound._

_"Clara, wut happen'd? What happen'd to ya in dere? Why hav' ya bin shot? Clara? CLARA!" Clara dropped to the ground, relishing in the warmth of the sand as she died._

_"Run you clever boy," she whispered so quietly that none could hear but her, "and remember."_

"Clara?" the Doctor whispered, holding her hand. "You're going to get better. I promise you."  
"Run you clever boy." she murmured, her head turning towards him, eyes twitching under her lids. "and remember."  
"No. Don't you dare say that." He checked her pulse for five minutes after she said that, and it became clear that while she was dying from the poison, she was also dreaming about her echoes.  
"Are you done with the andidote yet, dear?" he spat, looking up at the ceiling. The TARDIS replied with a frustrated hum, and he groaned.  
"Almost isn't good enough!"

_Clarinet Williams, named after an instrument, lay there, dying._

_Oswin Oswald sat there, ready to die._

_Ellie Osgood fell from the wall, she'd lost her balance._

_Ozzy Larex ran in front of the knife, feeling the cold metal slice._

_Millions and billions of her running throughout time and space, living and dying, laughing and crying, caring and cruel, nanny and mother, fifteen or fifty, same face or not, each one shoving each other in Clara's mind and it was driving her crazy. She breathed in._

_'I'm Clara Oswald, and I'm the impossible girl."_

_Breathed out._

_"Clara Oswald."_

_Breathed in."_

_"Impossible girl."_

_Breathed out._

_"Oswin Oswald?"_

_Breathed in._

_"No! I'm losing myself."_

_Breathed out._

_"I am Clara Oswald."_

_Breathed in._

_"I am the impossible girl."_

_Breathed out._

_Breathed in._

_"And I love the Doctor."_

"It's about time, you stupid old cow!" he yelled, grabbing the glass bottle that popped up beside him. He unscrewed the top and opened Clara's mouth.

"Clara. Listen to me. You're going to need to swallow this." He poured some down her throat and waited, hopeful. He let go a sigh of relief when she swallowed, and he did little mouthfuls, waited for her to swallow, and repeated. This went on for a good thirty minutes, emptying the whole bottle.

When it was all gone, he turned and flung the bottle against the wall, his anger crashing away when the bottle flew onto the floor in a million little pieces.

The Doctor turned back to Clara and put his hands on either side of her temples, closing his eyes and whispering to her. "It's time to bring you back."

_"I don't know where I am!"_

_Clara shivered, hiding herself in a small part of her mind, where her echoes couldn't pester her. She sat there, curled up and sobbing._

_"Well, then it's a good thing I do."_

_Her head raised up and she smiled up at the face that greeted hers with a huge grin. She took his hand and he helped her up, holding onto her when she stumbled a little bit._

_"Woah. You're still a little woozy from the poison."_

_"Poison?"_

_"I found you crumpled by your television." he replied calmly, looking over her quickly to see if she was fine._

_"I just fell asleep though."_

_"It was the poison, Clara. Quite the fatal one. Luckily for you the TARDIS knows how to combat that particular one." he smiled at her reassuringly and stroked her cheek. "Of course it'd be the impossible girl."_

_"But who poisoned me?" Clara asked._

_"I don't know." he replied. Clara shuddered, unwilling to ask more. She knew he was probably going to do something horrible to whoever did this to her, and she didn't want to know what. Or who, even. _

_"I'll find it out and take care of it." he promised. She smiled up at him, and looked around._

_"Where am I?"_

_"It's your head. I need to get you out of here. Come on." he took her hand and she followed him, a little unstable on her feet. The Doctor pulled her over to a cliff and smiled over at her. She smiled back and nodded._

_They jumped._

"Doctor?" Clara groaned, bringing her hands up to her head. She sat up, bonking his head. They both groaned even louder, then started laughing. They hugged, tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you a couple times." he told her, his voice a bit muffled by her hair.

"I'm the impossible girl." she laughed. "I'll always come through. And even if I don't, a couple echoes still survived saving you."

They broke apart and smiled at each other, and he helped her jump down off the tall bed.

"Let's go somewhere nice and quiet." she grimaced at the cold floor against her bare feet.

"We're still at your flat. We can go out there."

"Movie night. Perfect!" she laughed. Turning her head to look up at him as they moved slowly towards the console room. "Can this you sit still for a bit?"

"I can use a rest after the past few days." He tapped her nose playfully, then helping her down the stairs and out the door into the flat. Helping her over to the couch, he laid her down and turned around, running to her room. He came back out with Clara's biggest blanket and a couple pillows, handing them all to Clara. She grinned at him, feeling even happier when he returned the grin. She placed the pillows behind her and on her left side and under her bum, leaving her right side open. When he finally sat down after cleaning up the sticky ice cream and putting in the movie she'd requested and picked up the remote from the other side of the room and making popcorn, she leaned into him and handed him a bit of the blanket, which he draped lazily over his lap. He handed her the popcorn bowl and clicked play on the movie title screen.

Halfway through the movie, Clara turned and brought his lips down to hers, smiling when he didn't flail a bit. Rather, one arm went around her waist, the other around her shoulders.

Clara broke the snog after a moment and looked up at him, smiling lazily. "This body? Definetely the best snogger." he let out a soft laugh, and they let their lips meet again.

They may have let them meet a bit more throughout the night, when the movie was done, after the Doctor cleaned the popcorn bowl and put the blankets and pillows away, when they sat back down on the couch for a while, and when he was about to leave for next week.

"Maybe more than once a week, then." Clara suggested while he was opening the door. He turned his head to her and raised his eyebrows a little.

"Maybe…" she pretended to think. "Maybe five times a week."

"Maybe six?" he retorted.

"Maybe seven." she replied, lifting her eyebrows as high as they went, along with giving him her trademark smirk.

"Maybe live on the TARDIS?"

"Never'd dream of saying no." she giggled and ran over to the closet across the room. She reached in and grabbed a full suitcase, turning and running back over.

"Packed already?"

"Packed for months." Clara smiled, he returned the smile, and they entered the TARDIS, ready for the next stage of their life together.

Stage snogging. Which they fulfilled quite nicely, to say the least.


End file.
